


Changmin - Shy

by Dorithecat0325



Series: Stray kids oneshots [23]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, changmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorithecat0325/pseuds/Dorithecat0325
Summary: Jisung is fed up of Seungmin and Changbin hiding their feelings for each other and so he does something about it.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Series: Stray kids oneshots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206548
Kudos: 13
Collections: YANGIECOLLECTIONS





	Changmin - Shy

hip - Changbin and Seungmin  
-fluff

—————————————-

"Seriously Changbin go talk to him" Jisung whined to Changbin as they were sat in the recording studio waiting for Seungmin to arrive to record his vocals for their next comeback.

"I don't even know if he likes me like that ji" Changbin rolled his eyes. He looked down at the desk picking up and pen and playing with it.

"All I'm saying is it's totally normal to feel like that, sure it was a bit unexpected when you said that you like seungmin to me but-" Jisung explained as he twisted on his chair as he set up the computer systems.

"It's not that easy" Changbin interrupted with a whine as he slouched into his chair, "if seungmin did like- "

The door to the studio opened to reveal Minho and Seungmin. "Hey!" Minho smiled and shut the door behind them and made his way over to Jisung.

"Didn't you have dance practice?" Jisung asked as Minho ruffled the younger boys hair and picked him up and put him on the lap.

Minho shook his head, "my teacher was sick and they didn't have cover" Minho wrapped his arms around Jisung's waist.

Changbin and Seungmin both stood there awkwardly and both silently jealous. Changbin coughed to get the couples attention.

Jisung blushed lightly, "oh Seungmin you ready to record it straight away ?"

Seungmin smiled lightly holding up his notebook, "I may need some pointers but I have the lyrics pretty much down"

Changbin looked at Seungmin and opened up the door and as Seungmin was getting his headphones on properly Changbin adjusted the mic height.

"I..um I'm sure you're going to do well, do it how you want to at first" Changbin gave Seungmin a small look and Seungmin smiled back.

"Thanks Hyung"

Changbin left the booth and sat back in his chair, Jisung was still on Minho's lap and looked like he wasn't going to move anytime soon.

"Kay Seungminnie, do it how you want and then we can give you pointers here and there" Jisung spoke into the mic.

Seungmin gave the thumbs up and Changbin started the music. Seungmin seemed to keep to the beat easily, he had a verse of vocals and then a couple of rap bars.  
After the first take Changbin smiled proudly  
"Ahhh seungminnn, that was great! I'll let Jisung point you on the vocals but for the rapping try to put more emphasis onto the words at the end"

Seungmin nodded and then turned to Jisung. Jisung leant forward out of Minho's hold to speak into the mic.  
"On the second line with the English lyrics just make sure the higher notes are more stable"

"Ahh okay that makes sense thanks Hyung" Seungmin looked at Jisung and then towards Changbin.

A soft smile appeared on the younger boys face as he thought of his Hyung giving him a compliment.  
Changbin met his eyes and eyes widened as they met. Changbin gulped and then spoke.

"Umm.. Seungmin let's get you to re do the lines with the corrections and see how it works, during the rap your beat is good so no need to correct that but you need to sound more confident" Changbin spoke fast trying not to stutter over his words.

During this exchange of words Jisung had noticed the small glances and smiles that both boys held. Leaning back into Minho he felt the older kiss his neck.  
"Min.." Jisung began.  
Minho hummed back and kissed his shoulder.  
"I need your help to get Changbin and Seungmin together"  
Minho looked up to his boyfriend. He was slightly confused, he thought Seungmin liked Hyunjin?

"What?" Minho asked and Jisung turned around on Minho's lap.  
"Let's talk outside really quick" Jisung said quietly as he looked at Minho.

Minho nodded and gave him a quick kiss. Holding Jisungs hip he stood the pair up.

"Changbin can you just go through the top lines seungmin has? I need to talk to min" Jisung turned and asked Changbin.

Jisung noticed Changbin's eyes widened, "nooo Jisung please don't"

Jisung looked at the older in a stern way before Minho pulled him by the hip out the room, essentially forcing Changbin to actually do what he was told.

As the studio door closed Minho leant against the wall opposite.

"I'm just going to get right to the point" Jisung leant against the wall besides Minho,Minho unconsciously rest his hand on the young boys waist.

"I thought Seungmin and Hyunjin had something going on?" Minho asked.

Jisung shook his head lightly, "Seungmin told me that he didn't feel anything towards Hyunjin and the feelings were mutual"

Minho raised an eyebrow, "well that's just as surprising as Changbin explaining he has a crush on the boy"

Jisung giggled lightly, "yeah well they are both very strange"

Minho smiled and moved one hand to intertwine with his boyfriends.  
"The only idea I can think of is we make something go wrong with the mic and make Changbin go into the recording room to fix it whilst seungmin is still in there and lock them in" Minho suggested.

Jisung broke into a smile, "ahh that's such a good idea, I can easily make the mic go 'off' with my controls where I sit"

"Great!" Minho smiled and kissed Jisung quickly pulling away.

Jisung led them back into the room where Seungmin had come out of the room and Changbin was showing Seungmin his notes. Jisung smirked at how close they were sitting.  
Leaning over the desk their knees were touching and heads were close as they were studying the paper.  
As Minho closed the door they both looked up, and became aware of how close they actually were and both blushed brightly.

"Ready to record the Toplines?" Jisung asked casually as the couple resumed their seat as they were before.

Seungmin quickly stood up and rushed into the recording booth. Minho looked to Changbin who was still a blushing mess.

"Wow Changbin you really need to be more subtle, getting him to look at the notes on your notebook? That's something Chan would do to Felix" Minho. Chuckled.

Changbin rolled his eyes, "why did you tell him Jisung"

"I didn't" Jisung smiled and put his hands up in surrender obviously lying.

The recording quickly got started and and Seungmin started doing his toplines, half way through Jisung snuck his hand out and turned the microphone down.

Changbin suddenly stopped the recording, "hang on, the mic has gone too quiet" 

"Okay" Seungmin spoke quietly into the mic which was barely audible. 

"Ji did you fiddle with the toggles?" Changbin asked as he checked the levels.

Jisung shook his head and wore a confused expression, "I just sat down"

Changbin hummed and then stood up and went to the booth.  
As he went into the room Jisung went to stand up, "hang on sung let's wait a bit so it's not sudden" Minho held Jisung's shoulders to stop him moving.

Changbin walked into the recording the booth and shut the door. "Did you knock the mic?" Changbin asked confused as he moved past Seungmin who was putting the headphones round his neck.

"Umm maybe but I can't really remember" Seungmin scratched his head as he watched Changbin crouched over. He definitely wasn't staring at his jeans which tightened around his body whilst he tried to fix the mic. Seungmin gulped.

Changbin stood up and moved round to the mic head. "That's weird to still fine.."

After he said that Changbin heard the door lock.  
"What the?" Changbin went to the door and tried to pull it open.

"Yah! Minho, Jisung!" Changbin shouted, not that anyone would be able to hear.  
On the other side of the wall Seungmin could see Jisung and Minho in stitches,hunched over holding onto each other so they didn't fall.

They calmed down and High-fived each other. Jisung spoke into the mic, "you know what to do Changbin, so that and we will let you out"

Changbin whined in annoyance. The younger boy was stood in confusion.

Jisung and Minho walked out the studio without saying anything out.

"I'm going to kill them two when I get out" Changbin groaned in frustration and slide down the wall so he was sitting on the ground.

Seungmin still hasn't said anything but decided to sit next to Changbin either way.  
"Soo" Seungmin started. The atmosphere was extremely awkward.

"What did Jisung mean?"

Changbin felt himself blush slightly and he looked down at his shoes.  
"Umm it's hard to say" Changbin started.

Seungmin noticed the boy was nervous and so took hold of one of his hands reassuringly. Changbin blushed brighter at the move. He couldn't let himself be submissive to seungmin.

"I....I" Changbin started and tried to calm his breath.

Seungmin squeezed his hand, "you don't have to tell me if you don't want to"  
Changbin quickly shook his head, "I..I think"

"I like you"

Changbin away there wide eyes, it wasn't him who had just said that. Changbin turned to Seungmin who was sat there blushing madly but also had a nervous smile.

"I....no way" Changbin whispered. Seungmin nodded.

Changbin broke into a smile and pulled seugmin into not a hug but a kiss. It was sweet and short, absolutely perfect.  
Changbin quickly pulled away, "I should add I like you too" Changbin laughed.

Seungmin smiled and laughed as well, "I guested that much idiot" and pulled changbin's shirt towards him so he could kiss him again.

The kiss quickly became deeper and faster, Changbin trying to take charge but Seungmin ultimately dominating.

Seungmin wrapped his arm around Changbin's slim waist pulling him closer.  
Seungmin went to kiss Changbin's shoulder the older boy pulled away.

"First" Changbin caught his breath.  
"Be my boyfriend"

Seungmin smiled, "second thank Jisung" and he pulled Changbin back into a kiss.


End file.
